Wario vs Mario vs Lorenzo vs Bowser
by FF29
Summary: Bowser has once again kidnapped Princess Peach and 3 people attempt to save her. However, things start to go wrong and Mario, Wario, a new guy called Lorenzo and Bowser battle to decide what happens to the beloved Mushroom Kingdom.
1. Wario's Great Start

Chapter 1 **Chapter 1**

**I hope that you all enjoy my story! I'll do my best to update new chapters as soon as possible.**

Wario was watching the TV all day. There was nothing on except... things he considered 'boring' and 'silly'. "When will something good come on?" he asked himself while slouched in the couch. Then he heard his telephone ring. "Urgh, who could that be?" he said. He decided to get up off the couch and answer the phone. His phone was yellow and had a black icon on it shaped like his mustache. He answered the phone. "What is it?" he said. "You have received this telephone call to tell you that the internet is now available in your area!" said the caller. "Well, it's about time," Wario said rudely and he hung up and quickly ran to his computer. "Now my modem has a use!" he implied. Wario was excited to have the internet. He was there clicking and clicking until this ad he found interesting popped up. It said:

'Win a gold Nintendo Wii! Just answer this question! In the television series, what is the name of Count Cannoli's wand?  
A. Badstyle  
B. Goodstyle'

Then Wario said "Don't get me started on that jerk! However, I must get that hold Nintendo Wii! Everyone would be so jealous of me!" Wario picked the answer 'Badstyle', but was too late to realise that it was the wrong answer. "No! Darn!". Wario was having one of those bad moments. He threw the mouse at the computer and smashed the screen. Now Wario was getting really mad. He tried to calm down by eating some garlic. Then he kept eating for a while. "Now I'm outta food!?" yelled Wario. He then ran in his garage and took off on his motorbike. Where could he be going? The sky appeared to be dark and Wario was driving until he stopped at a closed store. He looked through the window of the store and could see a gold Nintendo DS Lite. He started drooling. "I must get that DS!" he said to himself. He then saw the price tag attached to the DS Lite, but it said 30'000'000 coins. "30 million coins?! Forget that, I guess I'll have to try to steal it!" he said to himself. Now Wario was getting one of those ideas of criminal activity. "I must get that gold DS lite! I must try and steal it tomorrow when the store opens," he said to himself. He then set off home and went to bed.  
It was the next morning and as soon as Wario remembered about the gold DS Lite while munching breakfast, he set off straight away on his motorbike without finishing his cereal. He reached the store. Let's hope that Wario doesn't get caught. He set foot in the store. He went towards the only gold DS Lite and when nobody was looking at him, he quickly snatched the gold DS Lite and put it up his right sleeve up to his shoulder. As he walked towards the exit, he tried to walk towards the exit as innocent as possible. However, this made him look guiltier. He reached the exit, but security alarms rang. He then started running as fast as he possibly could. He jumped onto his bike and started driving away really fast and was breaking the speed limit. He managed to successfully get home without getting seen by the police. When he ran into his bedroom, he shouted out "Yaa haa!"  
He realised that he had no DS games, but was still happy to have a gold DS Lite in his possession. He sat down on his half squashed couch from his bum and started to watch the TV. He got into a state of panic when he saw the news. Wario, what's wrong? "Oh no! I'm wanted for stealing that fantastic gold DS Lite! I must get away with this. They'll never find me," he said and started to stop panicking. At then he realised that if he went out in public, he would probably get recognised and reported. Also, he couldn't think of a way to buy a DS game for the gold Nintendo DS Lite he stole. He then remembered that he was starting to run out of money. He checked his funds. 36 coins wasn't much to live. In fact, it was hardly any money! Wario was unemployed. "Mamma mia!! Now I'm also broke! This is getting serious! I must do something!" Then Wario thought of an idea that he didn't like. He decided to sell his gold DS Lite. Also, he had to make sure that he didn't get recognised. He knew that he would be rich from selling the gold DS Lite. He set off on his motorbike to a pawn shop. He tried a number of them because he couldn't get much money from them. He made a final deal somewhere for 6'000'000 coins, which is a lot. He was really happy as he set off home. He thought of another idea as soon as he walked into his bedroom. He changed into his motorbike clothes so that there would be less chance of him getting recognised. He also wore a hero's mask that was lying on the floor that he never mused. He remembers buying it from a costume shop long ago. Wario thought he looked cool. Then Wario had thought of another idea! Was this Wario's lucky day? As soon as he put on the hero's mark, he decided to try to be a super hero out on the streets! "Even though I broke the law doesn't mean I can't help the law!" he said. "I don't want to be seen as nice. I want to be seen as famous! Also, it might blow over the whole me stealing that DS Lite thing." Wario felt so certain about this. He was already a coin millionaire! When Wario sat down to watch the TV, something called 'Culprits Lately' came on. It was about the currently known criminals. "Maybe I could find someone to catch so that I could start my super hero career!" he thought. When the top story of 'Culprits Lately' came on, Wario looked shocked. The top story was about a man getting arrested for stealing a gold Nintendo DS Lite. The culprit (or maybe victim) has said that some fat guy with a yellow hat and a mustache. Then Wario yelled "Don't call me fat! Grr!" He continued watching the TV programme. It was said that the victim managed to escape and is currently wanted for further questioning. Then Wario thought to himself "Should I try and catch him?" At this point, Wario felt too lazy and decided to drop from trying to be a super hero. "I was born to be evil!" he thought to himself. "Why should I even try to be a super hero? I have all my coins! Yahoo!" He continued to watch 'Culprits Lately'. Then he however found it boring soon and switched it off.  
Two days later, Wario decided to watch 'Culprits Lately' again. The top story was still about the gold DS Lite. It was now said that it could not have been the yellow mustached guy according to evidence. "Yes! Now I can change back to my proper clothes again!" he said. Wario changed back. He then took off on his motorbike. Where could he be going this time?


	2. The Beginning

Chapter 1 **Chapter 2**

After a while, Wario had stopped at a garage that sells trucks. He bought a huge yellow truck using some of his coins. The truck was only 32'000 coins. He lifted and put his motorbike in the back of the truck. He then drove home in his truck. However, his truck couldn't fit in his garage because it was too tall, so he parked it in an empty space of grass near his house that he didn't own.  
"Tomorrow's the big day!" he thought to himself. He was planning to buy a whole lot of stuff using his remaining 5'968'000 coins. For now, he just decided to sleep. Wario didn't wake up until the evening around 6pm. When he went to check his precious coins for a 7th time, he discovered that they were missing! He got into a state of panic. He thought that someone must've stolen them. He was not going to let the culprit get away with it. He came up with an idea to watch 'Culprits Lately'. He didn't learn much from tonight's episode, especially when he turned the TV off half way through.  
Wario couldn't think of any ideas. He drove off in his motorbike. When he drove to the patch of grass nearby, his truck was also gone! Wario then decided that he watch going to stop the person who stole his things. When Wario stopped at a store just to buy food, he noticed that on the front page of a newspaper, it said something about a guy named Lorenzo stealing money off rich people lately. Wario met Lorenzo before when he assisted him for a while, but became enemies with Lorenzo. Lorenzo had long brown hair, a green shirt and brown shoes that looked exactly like Mario's.  
Wario bought the newspaper with 20 of his remaining 36 coins and drove home. He was hungry but didn't have any money left. He read more on the article about Lorenzo. He felt that this guy could've stolen all his coins as revenge. Wario knew that Bowser would probably know where Lorenzo is right now. "Soo hungry!" Wario yelled. He drove off on his motorbike to Bowser's castle. When he finally got there, it appeared to be that he wasn't home. Wario rang the doorbell shaped like Bowser's head again. Then a speaker from the doorbell below said something. It said "What do you want?!" Then Wario replied "I need to talk to you Bowser." "I'm not Bowser, he isn't here right now!" "Then who is this?" "This is Bowser Jr. and you're wasting my time, so go away." "Please let me in. It's important and uh... evil!"  
A few seconds later, the huge door opened and Wario walked in.  
He was walking around the castle wondering where to find Bowser Jr. All of a sudden, he turned around and a Boo was looking directly at him really close. Wario quickly backed a bit from sudden frightening. Then he wasn't scared at all. Then the Boo said "May I help you?" Then Wario said "I need to know where Bowser is." Then Boo said "I'm sorry, but he is out at the moment." Then Wario said "Do you know a guy called Lorenzo?" Then Boo said "Who is that?" and the Boo looked confused. Then Wario said "The idiot who stole all my coins!" Then Boo said "Poor you. Maybe you would like a cup of tea?" Then Wario said "No, I need to find Lorenzo!" Then Boo said "Good for you" and then Boo disappeared. Then Wario shouted "Come back you coward! Grr!"  
Wario decided to take a look around the castle to find Bowser Jr. After a few minutes of hopelessness, he walked into this room full of lava. However, there was a door at the other far side of the room. "I bet I need to go through that door over there. There must be a way," Wario said. Then a red Boo appeared from nowhere and Wario got a quick shock. Then Red Boo said "Welcome to a very difficult challenge!" Then Wario said "What do you mean?" Then Red Boo said "If you accept my challenge, obstacles will appear and you must cross this lava using the obstacles. Remember, once you accept my challenge, the door you entered here will disappear and so will I." Then Wario said "Er, ok, I accept!" Then Red Boo said "Very well!" and the Red Boo disappeared. However, no obstacles appeared, but the door did. The only exit was the door at the far end across the lava. "Come on!" Wario shouted. He was stuck and wasn't sure what to do.

It was a peaceful night in the Mushroom Kingdom and Mario was getting ready to practice racing on his Kart for a Mario Kart tournament taking place tomorrow. Mario was zooming in DK Mountain until his brother Luigi called him on his new cell phone. Mario stopped driving and answered the phone. Mario said "Hi bro!" Then Luigi said "Hi! We've got terrible news! Bowser has kidnapped the princess again!" Then Mario said "Mamma mia! Not again!" Luigi was there when Princess Peach got kidnapped. He told the story of what happened as a flashback.

Flashback

Luigi, Peach and Toad were walking in a forest going back to the castle. All of a sudden, Bowser jumped out from behind a tree along with 2 Koopas. Luigi said "Mamma mia!" Then Bowser said "This is your last chance princess! Come with me and we can rule the Mushroom Kingdom together my way!" Then Peach replied "No!" Then Bowser said "Very well! I guess I'll have to do this the hard way again!" Bowser ordered the 2 Koopas to grab Luigi. They grabbed him on the arms while Bowser picked up Peach. She unfortunately couldn't escape from him. Luigi tried to get away from the 2 Koopas still holding on tightly to him. Bowser had now gone off with Peach. Around 5 seconds later, Luigi managed to break free from the Koopas and he ran in the direction Bowser went. However, he an couldn't keep up with Bowser and soon lost him. Luigi gave up.

Luigi said "So that's what happened. Sorry." Mario said "It's not your fault. Thanks for telling me." Luigi said "No problem." Mario said "I'm going to stop Bowser now." Luigi said "But what about practicing for the tournament tomorrow?" Mario said "That will have to wait. The tournament's most likely to be postponed." Luigi said "I see. Well, good luck!" Mario said "Ok!" and he hung up. Then Mario thought to himself "How many times Bowser? Don't you ever give up?" So instead of walking to Bowser's castle, he would drive there in his Kart.

(Wario)

Wario was still stuck in that lava room. Then all of a sudden, he could see Bowser coming in the room on the far side of the room where the door was. Then Bowser spoke on a microphone. "Gwah ha ha! Looks like you fell for one of my old tricks!" Wario said "Let me pass!" Bowser said. "What? I can't hear you!" Then Bowser exited the room through the door. Wario was still stuck, but then obstacles consisting of vines and platforms appeared over the lava. He had to cross the lava using the platforms and vines. "Vines? This won't be easy," he thought to himself. He slowly stepped onto the first platform. Then the red Boo appeared again. Then Red Boo shouted "Watch out!" and started laughing. Wario said "Quiet loser!" Then Red Boo disappeared again. Wario just ignored the fact that Red Boo tried to put Wario off and continued to cross the lava. He crossed a number of moving platforms and soon reached the 1st vine. He started to panic. Red Com appeared again and started laughing. When Wario looked at him, Red Boo covered its face. Wario said "Go away!" Red Boo just ignored him. It still had its face covered. Wario was about to grab hold of the first vine until Red Boo started laughing again. Then Bowser came into the room from the same door with a microphone. Bowser said "You're only at the 1st vine? You still got lots to go! Still 4 more vines and around 50 platforms I think!"  
Wario was seriously starting to get put off. He jumped onto the 1st vine and started to swing on it towards the next platform. He managed to successfully reach the next platform when he jumped off the vine because Red Boo didn't try to put him off. As soon as Wario stepped onto the next platform, a green Boo appeared right in front of him. Green Boo said "So you've made it this far. If you give me 100 coins, I'll give you a shortcut straight to the next vine." Wario said "I don't have 100 coins! Besides, I don't need your help to reach the next vine. Just watch!" and he let off a laugh. Green Boo said "As you wish!" and disappeared. Wario looked behind him and Red Boo was directly behind him with his fins covering his face. Wario said "You following me?!"  
Red Boo didn't say anything and stayed there with his face covered. Then Wario jumped to the next few platforms and then Red Boo let out a loud "Boo!" right behind Wario. Wario jumped but managed to stay on the platform. He soon reached the next vine. This vine looked a bit longer and Wario had to jump a further distance to the next platform.


	3. Bowser's Bomb Attack

Chapter 1 **Chapter 3**

(Mario)

When Mario reached the castle, he had to find a way in. He knew that he wouldn't be allowed inside because he's... Mario. He could see a window up high he could enter, but he would need something like a ladder to get in. However, he saw the Doomship take off and since it was low, he managed to jump on without getting seen.  
He wouldn't think that Princess Peach would be on the Doomship, but he could enter the castle when the Doomship would return.

(Wario)

Wario managed to use the vine to reach the next platform. However, these next platforms were smaller and were blue and white in color. The platforms were only around the length and width of a chair and were smooth. Wario looked around again and Red Boo was still directly behind him with its face covered. Wario said "If you keep following me, I'll punch you away!"  
Red Boo didn't say anything. Wario jumped to the next platform with Red Boo still following him. Green Boo appeared again right in front of him. Wario said "What now?"  
Green Boo said "You're doing very well my friend. 3 more vines to go! This will be tough."  
Wario let out a laugh and said "Nothing's too tough for me! I could even give this castle a punch and it would fall!" Green Boo replied "Whatever" and disappeared. Wario quickly jumped the next few platforms and reached the next vine. This next vine was even longer than the other two and the end of it was nearly entering the lava. He jumped and grabbed hold of the vine and started to swing. He jumped for the next platform and he just about made it. He landed on the platform lying on the ground and let out a small growl. Then a yellow Boo appeared. Yellow Boo said "You managed to make it this far!?  
Wario laughed and said "That was nothing!"  
Yellow Boo said "Oh really? Reaching vines 4 and 5 won't be easy. In fact, did you ever notice how high the ceiling is?"  
Wario looked up and couldn't see the ceiling. He said "There's none!"  
Yellow Boo said "But there is, but it's really high. Have fun!"  
Yellow Boo disappeared and Wario said "Huh?"  
Then a few seconds later, the platform Wario was standing on went up really fast and Wario was shouting. It stopped after around 10 seconds. Wario was high up and could see other platforms ahead of him.

(Mario)

After a while, the Doomship stopped at Peach's castle. Then he saw Bowser get off the Doomship and ran inside the castle! Mario jumped off the Doomship and followed Bowser in. Bowser was running around different parts of the castle while Mario was following him without getting seen. Bowser was pushing any Toads in the way. Mario could just not ignore this and see if they were ok.  
Mario said to a knocked Toad "Are you ok?"  
Toad stood up and said "No. It's horrible! Bowser!"  
Mario said "I know! I must catch him before I lose him!"  
Toad said "Ok!"  
Mario started to run and tried to track down Bowser. However, Mario had lost him. Mario decided to keep looking.

(Bowser)

Bowser ran to the top floor of the castle. He put down a bomb at the corner of a room and started running. The bomb was set to explode in 300 minutes (5 hours)! As he was running back to the first floor, he saw Mario and pushed him to the ground as Bowser saw him. When Bowser ran back outside the castle, he got straight back on his Doomship. He took off and got away from Mario.  
On the way back to his castle, Bowser was talking to a Koopa. Bowser said "Another mission well done! Soon, Peach's castle will be destroyed! Then I'll destroy that pesky Mario and I'll rule the Mushroom Kingdom!"  
Koopa said "And what will you do with the princess?"  
Bowser said "She can watch and weep, then I'll force her to marry me and if doesn't, I would be forced to feed her to Petey Piranha!"  
Koopa said "Woah! You are the king Bowser!"  
Bowser said "Prince, not king! Get it right!"  
Koopa said "Ok, ok."  
When Bowser returned to the castle, he went to his room and checked on Princess Peach in the cage he put her in.  
Bowser said to her "Soon, everything will come up Bowser!"  
Peach looked sad and didn't say anything. Then Bowser said "No need to be sad! Just follow my orders and you'll be fine!"  
Peach replied "What?"  
Bowser said "You can rule the Mushroom Kingdom together! However, we have to do it my way!"  
Peach said "No!"  
Bowser said "There's no choice! You might as well accept because if you don't, you'll just die as well as Mario and Luigi!"  
Peach said "They're... dead?"  
Bowser said "What? No! Not yet! Maybe I said that last part wrong. Anyway, I gotta go and kill Mario! By the way, in around 4 hours, your castle will be destroyed!"  
Just as Bowser said that last part, he saw Peach starting to cry. Bowser felt sorry for her. He looked at her for a few seconds, then turned around and walked away.

(Mario)

It was 3 hours and 57 minutes until the bomb would explode. It was getting late and was dark. Mario and Toad were talking at the entrance of Peach's castle. Toad said "I don't get it. You're saying that Bowser did nothing while here earlier?"  
Mario said "I don't know. He must've done something. He wouldn't just run around and just leave."  
Their conversation was interrupted when a Toad with blue spots (instead of red) on his head ran towards them from inside the castle. Blue Toad said "There's... there's..."  
Mario said "There's what?"  
Blue Toad said "There's... a bomb!"  
Red Toad fainted. Mario shouted "Mamma mia! Where's the bomb?"  
Blue Toad said "Follow me!"  
They both went to where the bomb was on the top floor. Mario said "We must stop this thing before it explodes!"  
Blue Toad ran away and screamed. Mario ignored this and knelt on the floor at the bomb. Mario said to himself "That's a bomb alright."  
Mario could see a blue wire and a green wire. He took out a wrench from his pocket as he would use for plumbing. He then lied on the floor and stared at the bomb. It was 3 hours and 25 minutes before the bomb would explode. Mario saw the timer on the bomb.

(Wario)

Wario had jumped the difficult platforms and reached the next vine. Wario looked behind him and could see Red Boo directly behind him with its face covered. Wario ignored Red Boo and jumped and grabbed hold of the 4th vine. He was swinging and he jumped nearly straight away. He managed to land on the next platform standing up. There was only one more vine to go to reach the door! Wario said to Red Boo behind him "Take that loser!" Wario jumped the next few platforms which were moving. Wario said to himself "This platform jumping is starting to be fun!"  
He quickly jumped the next few platforms and reached the last vine in no time. This was a difficult one. He had to jump a really far distance with this long vine to the last platform that would lead to the door. He jumped on the vine and started swinging. He was there having fun swinging but then he accidently let go of the vine and fell!


	4. Wario and Mario makes a Start

(Mario)

(Mario)

It was 2 hours and 50 minutes until the bomb would explode. Mario was still lying there doing nothing, but just sort of daydreaming. Mario said "What wire could it be?"  
He was distracted when Bowser carrying Peach tied in a rope and a handkerchief covering her mouth came into the room.  
Mario shouted "BOWSER!"  
Then Bowser said "Both wires destroy the bomb fool! Also, if you don't want Peach to die, you must agree that I get to marry her!"  
Mario and Peach both had a look of shock. Then Bowser said "So, what will it be?"  
Mario quickly stood up and replied "It will be letting Peach go, otherwise, I'll kick your butt just like when I did many times!"  
Then Bowser laughed and said "You can't stop me this time you stupid plumber! Don't you get it? This time, you fail!"  
Mario said "Actually, I never fail. I won't fail this time either."  
Bowser shouted "LORENZO!"  
Then a few seconds later, this guy walked in. He had long brown hair, a green shirt, black trousers and brown shoes that looked liked Mario's. His eyes looked evil and they were brown.  
The strange looking man said "I'm Lorenzo! And when I help Bowser, he never fails!"  
But then Bowser looked shocked and yelled "Are you saying that I can't win myself!? You're just my friend who wants to help me!"  
Lorenzo said "Zinc zinc, friends don't shout at each other. In fact, I have a confession to make."  
Bowser said "Uh, go on..."  
Lorenzo said "I used you Bowser. I used you to manage to reach this castle. Now that I'm here, I'll just be taking the princess with me! Sorry to betray you, turtle shell."  
Everyone but Lorenzo looked shocked. Lorenzo grabbed Peach and started to run off. Bowser shouted "Argh! I'm gonna crush him!"  
Then Bowser started chasing Lorenzo. Mario shouted "NOOOOO!"  
Mario was about to run after them, but the bomb, so he stayed put and stared weirdly at the bomb.

(Wario)

Wario was falling towards the lava! But Red Boo quickly lifted a platform and made Wario land on it! It hurted Wario, but then he said to Red Boo "You... you saved my life!"  
Red Boo didn't say anything and tried to lift the platform, but it couldn't because the weight was too heavy. Then Red Boo said "Wait here!" and Red Boo flew away. Around a minute later, Red Boo returned carrying a carpet. Then Red Boo said "Use this flying carpet to reach the door."  
Red Boo handed over the carpet and Wario took it. Then Red Boo said "Remember, I'm your hero!"  
Red Boo disappeared. Wario ignored the fact that Red Boo saved him and started flying on the carpet towards the door. In a matter of seconds, Wario reached, opened and walked through the door. Then Wario shouted "But come on!!"  
He was in the next room which was just similar to the last; jumping on platforms, swinging on vines to cross the lava and reach the other side of the room. Wario went flying on his carpet and soon reached the next door. Before he walked through the door, he read the writing on it. It said "We don't accept LOSERS!!"  
Wario thought of nothing and walked through the door. He was in a small room with 3 warp pipes. Also, a sign on the wall said "Warp Zone". He said to himself "No fair! Which pipe?"  
Then Red Boo appeared right in front of him and said "It's the third one to your right!"  
Then Wario said "Yeah right!"  
Then Red Boo said "No, please trust me. I'm here to help you."  
Wario said "Why?"  
Red Boo said "Are you seeking your treasure?"  
Wario said "Yes. Where is it?"  
Red Boo said "Just through the third pipe. Careful though, Bowser probably set traps in that room with your so called 'treasure'."  
Wario said "Why are you helping me? Or are you lying?"  
Red Boo said "I'm your friend. Don't tell Bowser I've been helping you. You see... I don't want to be evil. I want to live a good life like the good guys. King Boo would despise me for saying that."  
Wario said "Then why help me? I'm not good."  
Red Boo said "You aren't? Please, if you help me out of this castle, I'll tell you where this secret diamond called the 'Dry Dry Diamond' is."  
Wario said "A secret diamond? Wario doesn't like trusting you, but ok! Come with me!"  
Wario jumped into the third pipe while Red Boo followed. They fell out of the end of the pipe from the ceiling of a room into a cage! Both Wario and Red Boo were trapped. They could both see Bowser Jr looking right at them both from a seat. Then Bowser Jr got up off the seat and ran over to the cage they were stuck in. Bowser Jr said "Ha ha! You fell into my trap! I'm going to leave you there forever! Bowser couldn't make it because some idiot took the princess on him! By the way, why is that Red Boo in there? Come out Red Boo!"  
Red Boo flew through outside the cage over to Bowser Jr and said "I'm sorry yellow cap guy. I thought it was the right pipe."  
Wario looked crossed and shouted "Lemme out, loser!"  
Then Bowser Jr said "Shouting at me will get you nowhere", and Bowser Jr started jumping around a huge pile of coins. Then Wario said "Stop jumping in my millions!"  
Bowser Jr said "Ah, so these were **your** millions? Well, I'm sorry chubby, but you lost!"  
Wario said "I never lose. You cheated!"  
Bowser ran into the room panicking. He said "You gotta help me! I lost the princess to that loser!"  
Bowser Jr ignored him and said "Look who I captured Dad!?"  
Bowser Jr pointed to the cage and Bowser saw Wario trapped in the cage. Then Bowser said "Well done son, but for now, I need you to help me get the princess back. Come!"  
Both Bowser and Bowser Jr walked out of the room. Then Red Boo flew over to Wario and went in the cage. Red Boo said "I'm so sorry. I thought it was the right pipe. Wait! I have a great idea!"  
Red Boo went through the pipe on the ceiling. Wario couldn't reach the pipe. Wario said "Urgh! I've been cheated!"  
Then Red Boo came back through the pipe and was holding the flying carpet. Red Boo said "Hey! You forgot this. Fly on the carpet up to the pipe and we'll try one of the 2 other pipes. Remember, I'm not, and I repeat, not your enemy."  
Wario said "Well, as long as it gets me outta here, then ok. Hey wait, but my coins!"  
Red Boo said "We must find another way to reach those coins over there. Let's go!"  
Wario flew on the flying carpet up through the pipe and Red Boo followed. Then they were both at the Warp Zone again. Then Red Boo said "Wait here, I'll check the first pipe and I'll come back to tell you if it's the right one or not."  
Wario said "Well, I don't like waiting, but fine."  
Red Boo went through the pipe and returned around 6 seconds later. Then Red Boo said "It's this one. Follow me."

(Mario)

It was 56 minutes until the bomb would explode and Mario was fast asleep! Now it was 55 minutes, then 54, 53, 52, then Blue Toad ran in and woke up Mario. Blue Toad yelled "Mario, focus! The bomb! Remember?"  
Then Mario said "Uh, what? Oh yeah! Mamma mia! I must've fallen asleep."  
Then Mario checked the counter on the bomb and shouted "Only 50 minutes left?! You, pick a wire!"  
Then Blue Toad said "Me? You pick!"  
Then Mario said "Then run now in case I pick the wrong wire!"  
However, Blue Toad fainted. Then Mario closed his eyes, covered his face with one of his hands, started to sweat and cut the green wire. He opened his eyes and was excited to see that the counter on the bomb stopped! He disarmed the bomb! Then he tried to wake up Blue Toad and said to him "It's over." Blue Toad woke up and said "Wow, Mario! You dismantled a bomb! At least you saved Peach's outstanding castle! But, Peach is still nowhere to be seen. However, I think there are people standing just outside this castle to see if you were to save it! Introduce yourself!"  
Then Mario said "Ok, but after this small celebration, I must go to rescue the princess."  
Then Blue Toad said "Yeah, sure!"  
They both started to go to the first floor and exit the castle.  
When they came out of the castle door, a crowd started cheering. Mario took off his hat, bowed, and put on his hat again. Then Mario announced "Thank you everyone! I have managed to save this strong built castle from the King Koopa's evil plans! However, the princess is still missing, but count on me to save her right now!"  
The crowd cheered again. Mario could see Luigi in the crowd, so Mario yelled "Luigi!" and ran over to him.  
Luigi yelled "Brother! How did you manage to stop such a thing? I'd be too scared!"  
Mario said "It wasn't easy. I was getting scared myself. I managed to use my wrench to cut the right wire."  
Luigi said "Whoa! That was a close one! The princess still captured?"  
Mario said "Yes, unfortunately. However, I'm going to go to Bowser's castle right now and save her!"  
Luigi said "Good luck!"


	5. The Ending

This is the last chapter

**This is the last chapter. Sorry, but I want to move on to writing improved stories. Enjoy!**

(Wario)

Wario asked Red Boo "You sure this is the right way?"  
Red Boo said "Course it is! Trust me."  
They both went on and soon reached the same room, but they entered the door and could both see the cage they were trapped in earlier. Wario yelled "My money! It's gone!"  
Red Boo said "I wonder what happened to it."  
Wario shouted "Did you trick me?! You probably stole my money!"  
Red Boo said "How many times? Listen properly this time. I'm not your enemy. I'm an ally who's helping you and you're helping me get out of here. Remember?"  
Wario calmed down and said "I suppose you're right. I've gotta find my money."  
Red Boo said "Ok. I bet Lorenzo took the money or something. Maybe we should find him?"  
Warin said "How could he? I'll kill him!"  
Red Boo said "A battle to the death?"  
Wario said "If I have to do that, I will."  
Red Boo said "Ok, but if that happens, please be careful."  
Wario said "Are you kidding? I don't need to be careful! I can go through everything!"  
Red Boo said "Wow, you're brave. I wish I could be more like that."  
Wario said "Then be more like that."  
Red Boo hesitated, then said "We're wasting too much time talking, we must go find your money and save the princess."  
Soon later, Wario and Red Boo reached the exit and left Bowser's castle. Red Boo said "I... I'm free! Yes! Thank you so much! I've been stuck in that castle since Bowser was a toddler!"  
Wario said "Uh, no problem! Now, about my millions..."  
Red Boo then realised that he had to help Wario find his money and looked less excited. Red Boo said "Yeah, I guess I'll have to help you. Now, where would Lorenzo go?"  
Wario pointed at him just at the distance and shouted "There he is! That was easy!"  
Wario started chasing Lorenzo and Red Boo followed. Lorenzo just stood there staring at Wario and Red Boo charging right at him. Wario bashed into Lorenzo onto the ground. Lorenzo quickly stood up and shouted "What are you doing!?"  
Wario said "Where's my money?"  
Lorenzo laughed, then said "Look at the top of that cliff over there", and he pointed over at the top of the cliff. Wario couldn't really see what was on the top of the cliff and said "I can't see."  
Lorenzo sighed and handed over binoculars to Wario. Then Wario looked through them and looked at the top of the cliff. What he could see was his millions, Princess Peach (who couldn't escape because she was trapped in a pile of same) and... a bulldozer that would push Peach a long fall to the ground! Lorenzo was controlling the bulldozer with a remote control device. Lorenzo said "If you want to save that princess and your money, you must answer my question. Wario let out a grief and asked "What's the question?"  
Lorenzo asked "Why are you fat?"  
Wario said "What?"  
Lorenzo said "Just answer my question right and you'll save the day!"  
Wario said "I'm fat because... because I keep eating a lot. I'm also too lazy to exercise, but I like keeping my biceps in top shape!"  
Everyone was silent for a moment, then Lorenzo laughed really hard and nearly started crying from such laughs. "Think I was going to let you off that easy?"  
He set the bulldozer to push Peach off the cliff. Peach started to fall and scream. Red Boo and Wario looked shocked. Wario started to run towards the bottom of the cliff hoping to catch her. Lorenzo had already escaped in thin air. Red Boo called Wario to come back to him and said "Wait!"  
Wario stopped running and Red Boo went to him. Red Boo handed over something and said "Your Motorcycle. I found it just outside the castle and thought you needed it to quickly drive to the cliff. Hurry!"  
Wario said "I missed you bike!" Wario jumped on his motorcycle and managed to drive to the bottom of the cliff. He jumped off his motorcycle. Peach was still falling. Around ten seconds later, Wario caught Peach in his hands and put her down. Peach then said "You... you saved me!"  
Wario said "When Mario's not around, I am! In fact, you were lucky! I just came here to get my millions and you just got into the situation."  
Peach said "Thanks for saving me."  
Wario said "I'll give ya a lift back to your castle instead of leaving you here in the middle of nowhere."  
Peach said "Ok. Thanks."  
When they got back, Peach got off the bike and said "Maybe I should reward you with a cake or something."  
Wario said "It's ok. I have to get going."  
Peach said "Ok, bye! And thanks again!"  
Then Peach walked into her castle. But then Wario looked shocked and thought "But what about that part with the kiss on the cheek thing? Ugh, that was a waste of time... Oh no! My millions!"  
Mario then drove back to Peach's castle and saw Wario. Then Mario said "Was Peach saved?"  
Wario said "Yeah. I saved her.  
Mario said "You did? Oh, thanks."  
Mario then walked inside the castle.

THE END!

Ending Bonus!  
(Bowser Jr. and Lorenzo)  
Bowser Jr.: This is what you get for being such a failing wuss! (Kicks Lorenzo in the shin and runs off)


End file.
